


My Hero

by saladfingers



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Set in Season 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: The kids of Fair City interview their heroes





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Imogene, Aisha, and Bea are MentalistSweete's OCs

When Aisha gets home, she needs to wait an extra hour before her brother gets home. Her brother, Wade, is a high school senior. They live with their mom, Lucinda – who everyone affectionately calls Mama Lucy. Mama Lucy balances six jobs with ease. Wade also works, part-time at the library and has an on-again-off-again partial at the grocery store under fire/hire Bill. He is also on the basketball and baseball teams. When he drives home, Aisha immediately hounds him.

"Hey, Wade!"

"Hey, baby sis. What's up?"

"We're doing an essay at school on our heroes."

"I'm your hero?" He sounds a bit surprised.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright. I've got homework but ask away."

"Thanks."

* * *

Victor and Victoria head home. Their dad (Jovi) and mom (Cham) are sitting at the dining table. Jovi is crunching numbers on their bank account and Cham is busy with seven phone calls, rapidly yelling or demanding into each one. Upon seeing the kids, Jovi tallies the results. Cham turns off her cells, hanging up on several conversations.

"Family gathering?" Jovi surmises.

"Hero assignment." Victor deadpans.

"Victor with Jovi and Victoria with me?" Cham asks easily.

"Thirty questions." Victoria nods.

“Let's get on with it."

* * *

Johnson catches up with TJ before he leaves the school. TJ rolls his eyes and keeps walking, but Johnson stumbles, accidentally tackling his best friend.

"I'm your hero?" TJ asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright…"

* * *

Bea, Eugene, Tobey, Becky, and Violet are outside while Imogene is being reprimanded by Miss Champlain, the art teacher. Imogene had created a miniaturized version of Tobey's robot Artsy and it went haywire.

"You want me to be your hero?" Eugene asks sheepishly.

"Of course." Bea smiles.

* * *

Becky watches the two classmates walk to the swings. She then turns to Tobey and smiles slightly.

"Who did you pick as your hero?"

"You… are?" His voice squeaks and he grumbles lowly about sounding unbecoming.

"Okay, I get that you can't use Wordgirl or a robot… but me?"

"Why not? You never seem to let anything stand in your way. You get a little tense at times, but I suppose everyone does. I've seen you mad and it's not a good color on you… for the most part. You're my hero."

"Wow… I… wow…"

* * *

Imogene leaves the teacher and Violet chases after her. Violet shouts for Miss Champlain, who turns around expectantly.

"You hear about our latest project?"

"The hero assignment?"

"Yeah. Can I interview you?"

"I'm your hero?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. You help me let loose my full… uh… potential."

* * *

Imogene runs up to Tobey and Becky. She looks up to Tobey with huge puppy dog eyes. He sighs, defeated, and kneels down to her level.

"Yes, Imogene?"

"Can I interview you for my hero paper?"

"Me?" He asks as Becky asks "Him?" with the same surprise.

She nods excitedly. "Thanks, Tobey!"

* * *

Eileen walked a different way after school. Instead of heading home, she walks straight up to the law office building. She quickly locates the blonde woman she has come to see.

"Yes… Eileen, is it?"

"Hewwo, Mrs. McCawwistah." She drawls on in her childish voice.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Can I innavoo you faw my hewo essay?"

"Can you.. what, honey?"

"Innavoo? Ask queshuns 'bout you?"

"Oh, interview. Of course. Just let me log out."

* * *

TJ heads straight home, Johnson in tow. Tim is the parent there. Sally is in the office with Claire and Bob is secretly on the ship. TJ finds his dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad. Can I interview you for a school thing?"

"Sure. That sounds fun."

* * *

Scoops then arrives at the law office. Eileen is in Claire's area, but Scoops advances to Sally's vicinity. She is hard at work but looks up to see the junior reporter making his way to her.

"Ah, Scoops. What brought you here?"

"An interview. For school. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. But you may be here for a while."

* * *

Rose heads to the pretzel factory. Everyone there knows she is the boss's daughter. They let her through to talk with him. He (Lark) is taking a quick break when she walks in.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Rose. How was school."

"Fine." She shrugs. "We're doing a new assignment."

"Oh, yeah? What's it about?"

"Our heroes. And you're mine. So, you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not if you can keep up and ask at the same time."

* * *

Hunter heads to the school's theatre department. The drama coach, William, is in a fit. Hunter attempts to ask for an interview but William needs a star. Although not his normal routine, Hunter hops up on the stage. He shoves the auditionee out of the limelight and struts his stuff with a quick song. William says Hunter is _just_ what he is looking for and Hunter agrees to it… but only if he can interview the man.

* * *

Becky fails to separate from Tobey, who fails to separate from Imogene. They walk to Scoops' house. The only person there is Grandpa Jude. The older man glares at Tobey, who grimaces in response. Imogene mimics her cousin.

"Uh, Mr. Ming?"

"Grandpa Jude." He corrects Becky. "Everyone calls me that."

"Right. Grandpa Jude, can I interview you for a school assignment?"

"Depends on what the assignment is about."

"Personal heroes. Scoops speaks highly of you."

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

Miss Question is, at the moment, staying with Eugene and Granny May. He timidly walks up to her and asks for her first name.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm doing a hero assignment, and I want to interview you."

"Interview me? A villain as a hero? Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"No, it's just… you and Granny are so close. And Granny's been doing the villain thing longer than you and I think you might be a hero?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You're determined and you never let annoying questions stop you."

"Did you know you're a smart kid?"

"Does this mean you'll do it?"

"Do you really even need to ask?"

* * *

"So, Wade… this first question is kinda strange."

"Fire away."

"Okay… Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"Let's see… people fall out of zeppelins and die, but radios are cool, just not transmissions… Uh… the forties brought what? Aisha, can you hand me that big blue book on the shelf there?"

It takes her a moment before moving. She grabs the book and hands it to her brother. He finds what he is looking for then continues with the question.

"Thanks.” He flips through several pages. “Now, the forties brought color TV, microwaves and jukeboxes. On the other hand, the sixties gave us cassettes, calculators and videos. I'll take the ‘60s."

"Great."

"What's next?"

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love." He gives her a hug.

She smiles. "What is the last concert you went to?"

"Tiny Big. It was horrible. Just high-pitched screaming like he belonged in a crib."

She laughs. "If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Taste. That cafeteria food is disgusting!"

"Good one. What musical talents do you possess?"

"I can dance." He does a quick hula for her as he takes another book from the shelf. "And I was once able to play the drums. In elementary school."

"I don't remember that."

"I was nine, you were a baby. I just decided to give it up."

"Oh. What is your favorite school subject?"

"Comprehensive algebra."

"Really? Sounds tough."

"Not at all. I'm pretty good at math, so they put me in an honors class. I get more homework, but I don't mind. I get through it pretty fast."

"Wanna do my math homework?"

"Good one, kiddo."

"Okay, okay. Question seven. What skill do you most want to master?"

"Interpersonal abilities."

"Which means…?"

"To relate with my co-workers. They all think I'm too young."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what'd I tell you?"

"Never apologize for something I didn't do."

"That's right."

"So, if you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"You, obviously. And Kiwi and Mama."

"Why Kiwi?"

"I thought you liked my girlfriend."

"I do but I dunno about a whole month with you two playing kissy-face."

"Heh heh. Alright, kid. I believe we're on question nine?"

"Yeah. Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"You. And Mama Lucy."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"People you love and trust."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Kiwi."

"I shoulda known. Well, how did you meet her?"

"We tripped over each other's bike at the comics stand."

"How romantic. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"I'm fine where I am now. 18."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Do you remember that girl with the wild black hair and the stilettos?"

"Yeah, she was scary."

"Her name is Angelina Heathers. She was my first crush way back in fourth grade."

"You dated her in eighth grade. I know because she came to my sixth birthday party."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Wade. Fifteen. What was the last lie you told?"

"Oh, yikes. Uh, last night. When I told Kiwi's little brother that I was eating a spinach protein bar."

"Yuck. Were you?"

"It was a brownie. But there were only two left."

"Mean."


End file.
